Tribulations Parisiennes
by Hermystic
Summary: Recueil de textes. Juleka et Rose se promènent dans Paris. Pour profiter de la ville, pour profiter de la vie, pour être ensemble.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre du recueil :** Tribulations Parisiennes

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** K+

 **Pairing :** Juleka/Rose

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand-chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ! Tout le reste appartient à Thomas Astruc.

 **Notes :** Hello tout le monde ! Je reviens avec ce petit texte écrit à partir d'une image de Paris présentée lors d'un atelier sur le discord Yaoifr ! C'est mon premier essai dans ce fandom alors je vous demanderai d'être indulgent ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

Juleka et Rose étaient discrètes parmi leurs camarades et cela leur convenait parfaitement. Elles se fondaient plus facilement dans la foule et restaient parfois dans leur bulle. Juleka écoutait du métal symphonique ce qui n'était pas forcément du goût de tous mais elle s'en fichait. Tout comme Rose se fichait bien de l'avis des gens qui lui disaient que le scrapbooking, ce n'était que du collage alors que la réalité était toute autre. Avec leurs passions atypiques, elles avaient fini par se trouver et par faire plus amples connaissances. Elles s'intéressaient à la passion de l'autre avec plaisir au point d'apprécier ce qu'elles découvraient.

Le courant était bien passé, elles se côtoyaient en dehors du collège. Les discussions allaient parfois bon train mais ce n'était pas toujours le cas. Pourtant, cela ne les dérangeait pas. Bien au contraire, le silence, entre elles, était apaisant alors que le bruit de la circulation parisienne était plutôt élevé ! Elles appréciaient leurs balades le long de la Seine surtout du côté de Notre-Dame de Paris. Ce coin de la capitale avait son charme ce qui n'était pas déplaisant.

A cause de leur proximité, des jeunes les raillaient que cela soit Juleka pour son style particulier qui était pourtant son favori ou que cela soit Rose qui ouvrait de grands yeux face à tout ce qu'elle voyait. Rose était inconsciente de tout cela parce que Juleka fusillait du regard les inopportuns. Autant, cela lui était égal que les gens s'en prennent à elle autant elle ne supportait pas que Rose soit prise pour cible. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraitre, elle voulait protéger Rose. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraitre, ce sentiment de protection la surprenait. Parce qu'elle ne pensait pas s'attacher aussi rapidement à quelqu'un.

* * *

Il est probable que je me lance doucement dans cet univers avec ces deux personnages, c'est pourquoi je laisse ce recueil ouvert ! Les textes resteront indépendants les uns des autres et sortiront … Quand je les aurai écrits !

A bientôt ! :)

PS : j'en profite pour dire que ce drabble (292 mots) entre dans les 50 drabbles de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons !


	2. Chapter 2

Bien le bonjour ! Nouveau petit drabble basé sur un arbre à drabbles et sur un Logorallye où il fallait glisser les mots suivants : gelée/moutarde/paf/touriste/éponge. Pas simple mais j'ai quand même réussi ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

Les eaux noires et tumultueuses de l'Atlantique correspondaient bien à l'humeur de Rose au réveil. Ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans tous les sens. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il fallait faire, ce qu'elle devait dire. Elle était … perdue. Tout cela parce que Juleka était en permanence dans son esprit. Rose soupira et, d'un clic de souris, ferma la fenêtre où se trouvait l'image. La petite blonde se leva, s'habilla chaudement et sortit retrouver l'objet de ses pensées en bas de chez elle en espérant que ce qu'elle ressentait ne transparaisse pas trop sur son visage. Elle ne savait pas si elle allait y arriver mais elle le devait. Parce qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à assumer à ce qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de Juleka alors, comme tous les jours, Rose fit comme si de rien était. Elle garda ses pensées pour elle et sourit tout du long. Après tout, c'était bientôt les vacances !

A la sortie des cours ce mercredi-là, Juleka et Rose faisaient attention à ne pas marcher sur des flaques d'eau gelée. Elles ne tenaient pas à glisser et à se casser quelque chose à l'approche des vacances. Toutes les deux furent soulagées d'arriver à l'appartement familial de Rose. Elles allaient pouvoir souffler même si Paris était déjà bien calme sans la horde de touristes qui envahissait les rues de la capitale durant la belle saison. Rose les débarrassa de leurs affaires et prit la parole.

« Tu veux quelque chose à manger ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Ce que tu veux ! répondit Juleka.

\- Tu m'aides pas là … Bon je vais voir ce qu'il y a dans le frigo, fit la petite blonde en joignant la parole au geste, il reste des pâtes et des knackis, ça t'irait ? lança-t-elle.

\- Parfait ! » fit la plus grande.

Rose sortit les couverts, prépara deux assiettes, qu'elle mit l'une après l'autre au micro-onde, et sortit sel, poivre, moutarde, mayonnaise, ketchup pour assaisonner le tout. Leur repas prêt, elles allumèrent le poste de télévision et passèrent d'une chaine à l'autre espérant trouver quelque chose d'intéressant dans le paysage audiovisuel français plus communément appelé le PAF. Rien ne leur plut à toutes les deux les faisant soupirer de dépit. Rose éteignit la télé. Cela eut l'avantage de les laisser se concentrer sur leur repas. Une fois achevé, elles se levèrent de leur chaise pour faire la vaisselle.

Avec une éponge, Rose nettoyait les assiettes et les couverts pendant que Juleka essuyait ce qui venait d'être lavé. Les tâches s'étaient naturellement réparties entre les deux adolescentes faisant qu'elles eurent vite finies. De cette manière, elles allaient avoir l'après-midi entière pour vaquer à leurs occupations.

* * *

A bientôt ! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello ! Nouveau petit texte pour ce petit recueil ! Alors cette fois-ci, l'inspiration vient d'un atelier fait sur le forum de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons où on devait écrire sur le thème **pain au chocolat**. En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Rose avait toujours été gourmande. C'était devenu un rituel pour elle que de s'arrêter à la boulangerie après les cours. Elle aimait varier les plaisirs tantôt elle prenait un gâteau tantôt une viennoiserie. Elle ne dérogeait pas à cette règle pour rien au monde ! Cela amusait beaucoup Juleka qui l'accompagnait souvent dans ses petites expéditions culinaires.

Évidemment, le jour où Rose tomba malade, ce fut la catastrophe ! Elle annonça la nouvelle à Juleka qui, en voyant le message sur son téléphone, fronça les sourcils. La jeune fille savait ce que cela signifiait : Rose n'aurait pas sa douceur quotidienne ! Elle garda cette idée ancrée dans son esprit toute la journée. Sitôt les cours finis, elle se précipita à la boulangerie la plus proche. Là, elle se figea ne sachant trop que prendre. Elle prit ce qui lui sembla être le « mieux » : un pain au chocolat bien doré et bien dodu. Elle paya la somme due et fila chez Rose.

Juleka tapa le code que Rose lui avait donné et monta les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'au bon étage. Elle frappa doucement à la porte de l'appartement de Rose qui mit du temps à ouvrir. Ce fut une mine chafouine que Juleka découvrit. La petite blonde fut surprise de la voir et écarquilla les yeux en voyant le sachet de la boulangerie brandi devant elle. Elle ouvrit la porte pour la laisser passer.

« Hey, je t'ai apporté ça, fit Juleka en lui donnant le sachet en papier.

\- Oh merci, fit Rose, la voix éraillée d'avoir trop toussé.

\- Je me suis dit que tu aurais pas ta douceur alors je suis passée à la boulangerie … expliqua Juleka en se dandinant sur place mal à l'aise.

\- C'est trop adorable Jule', répondit Rose tout en sortant le contenu du sachet, oh la vache, il est beau ! » s'exclama-t-elle en découvrant le pain au chocolat.

Rose alla récupérer une assiette et fila s'installer sur la table pour le dévorer. Elle mordit de bon cœur dans la douceur sucrée. Fermant les yeux, elle le savoura pleinement.

« J'ai pas mangé grand-chose aujourd'hui à cause de ce fichu rhume alors merci » fit Rose en regardant Juleka en lui souriant les yeux un peu trop brillants pour que cela soit naturel.

Juleka hocha la tête, ravie que cela lui plaise. Rose acheva de manger sa viennoiserie et retourna ensuite s'installer dans le canapé se reposer. Elle bredouilla à son amie de s'installer si elle le voulait. Elle tenta de refuser mais Rose argua qu'ainsi elle pourrait lui raconter comment était la journée. Juleka accepta et commença à lui conter par le détail le déroulé des cours mais elle se rendit compte que Rose n'était plus vraiment avec elle. Somnolente, elle finit par s'endormir complètement. Juleka se releva pour mettre comme il faut la couverture et veilla sur elle jusqu'au retour de la mère de Rose.

* * *

A bientôt ! :)


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonjour ! Aujourd'hui, nouvelle petite publication qui a pour origine un atelier d'écriture où il fallait placer les mots suivants : pamplemousse/cuir/magnum/arc-en-ciel/maladresse/fée. Le tout en essayant d'être logique évidemment ... En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

xXx

Juleka et Rose étaient installées à la table du salon de cette dernière. Elles avaient étalé tous leurs devoirs pour pouvoir les faire ensemble durant le week-end. Elles y avaient passé l'après-midi. Tant et si bien que Rose s'étira comme un chat. Elle se leva pour aller chercher des verres et le jus de pamplemousse ainsi qu'avec quelques biscuits. Elle proposa à Juleka de s'installer sur le canapé en cuir pour faire une vraie pause.

« Pourquoi j'ai envie d'un magnum alors qu'il fait un temps pourri ? soupira Juleka.

\- J'en ai si tu veux, proposa Rose.

\- Bah si tu en as ! Autrement, c'est pas grave ! répondit précipitamment Juleka.

\- T'inquiète, il doit en rester dans le freezer, je vais voir ! » fit Rose en posant son chargement sur la table basse.

Rose fouilla dans le compartiment au-dessus du frigo et trouva ce qu'elle voulait. Elle s'en saisit et le rapporta à Juleka qui la remercia avec un immense sourire. Rose rougit légèrement et, pour ne pas accentuer sa gêne, regarda par la fenêtre.

« Oh, un arc-en-ciel ! s'exclama Rose en s'approchant de la vitre.

\- Où ça ? demanda Juleka en se levant.

\- Là ! pointa Rose.

\- Ah … fit Juleka, et merde » lâcha-t-elle ensuite en se regardant qu'elle avait fait tomber un morceau de chocolat glacé sur son t-shirt.

Surprise, Rose se tourne vers elle et vit la tâche sur son haut. Elle rit de la maladresse de Juleka qui bouda légèrement même si le rire de Rose était communicatif. Elle sourit ne pouvant pas lui en vouloir bien longtemps … Parce qu'elle était comme une fée diffusant sa bonne humeur partout où elle passait !

xXx

A bientôt !


End file.
